old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Resident Evil 6
Datei:RE6.ogg Resident Evil 6 ist der 8. Teil der populären Horror-Videospielserie von Capcom, die das Spiel entwickelt als auch gepublished haben. Released wurde das Spiel am 2.10.2012. Davon verkauften wurden 7 Millionen Exemplare für XBOX, PC, sowie PlayStation 3 bis zum März 2013. Vergleichsweise zum Vorgänger, der sich nur 5,8 Millionen mal verkaufte, kam Resident Evil 6 bei den Fans gut an, da man nun 7 verschiedene Charaktere spielen kann, aber auch online im Koop-Modus mit anderen Spielern die Handlung durchspielen. Vorgeschichte Geschichte 'Leon S. Kennedy/Helena Harper - Szenario' Datei:Leon&Helena_Theme.ogg 29. Juli 2013, Tall Oaks. Der amtierende U.S. Präsident Adam Benford besuchtdie Ivy Universität in der amerikanischen Kleinstadt Tall Oaks. Der Secret Service sichert das Gelände, unter ihnen die junge Agentin Helena Harper, während die Universität ein großes Bankett zu Ehren des Präsidenten vorbereitet. Währenddessen hat dieser eine Unterredung mit einem seiner Agenten, den er auch als guten Freund kennt: Leon Scott Kennedy. Seit er den Vorfall in Raccon City überlebt hatte, arbeitet er für eine geheime Agentur. Benford unterrichtet dem verdutzten Agenten, dass er vorhat, während einer Rede die komplette Wahrheit über die Ereignisse in Raccoon City, die 1998 stattgefunden haben, zu verkünden. Obwohl Kennedy nicht ganz die Meinung des Präsidenten teilt, dass es jetzt schon an der Zeit wäre, die Bevölkerung davon zu unterrichten, scheint der Präsident sich entschieden zu haben. Es kommt aber ganz anders als erwartet. Eine unbekannte Organisation verübt einen bio-terroristischen Anschlag auf Tall Oaks, der in wenigen Minuten beinahe 70.000 Einwohner in Zombies verwandelt. Die Universität ist ebenfalls davon betroffen. So auch der Präsident, der sich vor den Augen der Agenten Kennedy und Harper an einem seiner Mitarbeiter gütlich tut. Da nun auch die Gefahr besteht, dass der zombifizierte Adam Benford sich an die beiden hermacht, sieht sich der sichtlich geschockte Leon Kennedy gezwungen, seinen Freund, den Präsidenten, zu erschießen. Leon sieht dies als einzigen Ausweg, die eine unvorhersehbare Tragweite auf ihn, als auch auf Helena haben wird - nämlich für die Ermordung des Präsidenten verantwortlich gewesen zu sein. Helena, die anscheinend mehr über Leon weiß, als sie zugibt, gesteht ihm, dass sie etwas mit dem Terroranschlag zu tun hat. Sie will aber keine weiteren Informationen preisgeben, bevor Leon sie nicht bis zu Tall Oaks Kathedrale begleitet, die sich am anderen Ende der Stadt befindet. Obwohl Leon noch nicht weiß, ob er Helena trauen kann und was er von ihrer Geheimniskrämerei halten soll, folgt er ihr. Schließlich hat er keine andere Wahl. Ingrid Hunnigan, seine Kontakagentin, verspricht den beiden, sie mit Karten und Informationen über Tall Oaks zu versorgen, damit sie einen schnellen Weg zur Kathedrale zu finden. Jedoch stellt das nicht das Problem dar: Mittlerweile herrscht ein Kriegszustand auf den Straßen der Kleinstadt. Für Leon kommt es so vor wie damals in Raccoon City, an seinem ersten Tag als Polizist, als er von Zombies überrascht wurde. Gemeinsam mit Helena kämpft er sich durch die Stadt der Infizierten. Unterwegs treffen sie auf weitere Überlebende, die ebenfalls zur Kathedrale wollen, da dort weitere Menschen untergebracht sind. Jedoch sterben einige von ihnen durch Zombieangriffe oder durch das Busunglück, das kurz vor dem Erreichen des Ziels geschieht. Einzig Leon und Helena überleben. Beide erreichen erschöpft und mit Mühe die Kathedrale, die mitten in einem Friedhof steht. Ihnen stellen sich nicht nur infizierte Hunde in den Weg, sondern auch die Toten, die sich aus ihren Gräbern erhoben haben. Die Überlebenden in der Kathedrale weigern sich aber, Leon und Helena hineinzulassen, da sonst die Infizierten ebenfalls hineingelangen könnten. So bleibt den beiden nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu beseitigen. Schließlich geben die Menschen nach und lassen sie rein. Sie warten bereits seit Stunden auf Hilfe, unter anderen auf die der BSAA. Doch weder Leon noch Helena können den Menschen hier helfen. Helena zeigt Leon, dass sich unter dem Altar der Kathedrale ein Geheimeingang befindet, den sie allerdings erst öffnen können, nachdem sie einige Rätsel gelöst haben. Helena ist genervt von diesen Spielchen, denn ihnen läuft die Zeit davon. Als sie endlich den geheimen Zugang des Altars öffnen können,schlurft ein unheimliches Geschöpf aus dem Inneren, dass den Virus, das Amerika heimsucht, als Gasblasen aus seinem Körper schleudert. Wer mit dieser Wolke in Berührung kommt, wird sofort infiziert. Durch die Unvorsichtigkeit der Menschen verwandeln sie sich in Zombies, die nun alle auf Helena und Leon hetzen. Ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als sie, als auch das Monster zu töten. Mit Helenas Meinung, zu viel Zeit verloren zu haben, betreten die beiden Agenten schließlich die Öffnung, durch die sie in die unterirdische Katakomben gelangen. Hier finden Helena, die anscheinend nach jemandem sucht, und Leon nicht nur Laboratatorien, sondern auch Zellen mit diversen unheimlichen Testsubjekten vor. Auf einem Videoband, das Leon entdeckt, finden sie heraus, dass es sich bei den Experimenten um das C-Virus handelt. Der Infizierte auf dem Video verwandelt sich dabei zunächst in einen gallerartigen Zustand, der dann aber in einen festen, harzigen Kokon übergeht. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schlüpft daraus ein mutiertes Geschöpf, das einer Person ähnelt, die Leon nur zu gut kennt - Ada Wong. Zunächst glaubt Leon, dass Helena ihm dieses Video zeigen wollte, doch diese verneint das und drängt ihn, ihr weiter zu folgen. Schließlich wird klar, dass sie nach ihrer Schwester Deborah sucht, die vor einiger Zeit als Geißel genommen worden war, um Helena dazu zu zwingen, die Forderungen der Terroristen zu erfüllen und ihnen den Zugang zum Präsidenten zu ermöglichen - und damit das Virus freizusetzen. Hinter dieser Entführung steckt der amtierende U.S. Verteidigungsminister Derek C. Simmons, der auch die geheime Neo-Umbrella-Corporation unterstützt. Helena und Leon finden Deborah in einer der untersten Ebenen der uralten Katakomben und versuchen die verletzte, halb bewusstlose Frau zu retten. Doch unglücklicherweise hat man ihr bereits das C-Virus injiziert und im Beisein der Agenten verwandelt sich Helenas Schwester erst in einen Kokon, woraus sie in einer mutierten Form entsteigt. Bevor Helena auch nur realisieren kann, was geschehen ist, wird Deborah von einem Pfeil niedergestreckt. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht die mysteriöse Ada Wong auf, die nun Leon und Helena ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung im Kampf gegen die wiederauferstandene Deborah, zu Helenas Entsetzen, unterstützt. Während des Kampfes übergibt Ada dem verdutzten Leon einen Ring, allerdings mit dem sarkastischen Hinweis: "Bitte nicht falsch verstehen!" Nachdem sie Deborah überwältigt haben, verschwindet Ada wieder so wie sie gekommen war. Helena schwört Rache an Simmons für den Tod ihrer Schwester. Just in dem Moment werden sie von Ingrid Hunnigan kontaktiert, die wissen will, was die beiden dort unten entdeckt haben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Derek Simmons sich bei Hunnigan aufhält und alles mit anhört. Kurze Zeit sich im Hintergrund haltend tritt Simmons hinter Hunnigan hervor und wirft den beiden Agenten vor, den Anschlag geplant und auch den Präsidenten umgebracht zu haben. Zumindest sei für ihn der Verdacht gegeben, da sie ja zum Zeitpunkt von Benfords Tod alleine mit ihm wären. Zudem wäre Helena nicht an ihrem Posten gewesen, was den Präsidenten in Gefahr brachte. Die beiden Agenten streiten dies ab. Leon ist nun vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass Simmons der Drahtzieher des Terroranschlags ist. Als ihn später Hunnigan im Geheimen kontaktiert und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzt, dass Simmons die USA mit seinem Privatflugzeug Richtung China verlassen hat, bittet Leon Ingrid darum, Helenas und seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, damit sie weiter gegen Simmons ermitteln und ihre Unschuld beweisen können. Obwohl diese Finte sicher nicht all zu lange aufrechterhalten bleiben kann, stimmt Ingrid Hunnigan zu, die dem Verteidigungsberater ebenfalls misstraut. 30. Juni 2013, Luftraum über Langshiang, China. Kaum in China wird das Passagierflugzeug, in dem Helena und Leon mit einigen anderen Gästen sitzen, angegriffen. Da der Pilot sowie Co-Pilot tot sind, ist keiner mehr da, der das Flugzeug in der Luft halten kann. Im Inneren des Cockpits erscheint plötzlich eines der seltsamen Geschöpfe, das den beiden Agenten bereits in der Tall Oaks Kathedrale begegnete. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffen Leon und Helena sich gegen dieses Ding zu verteidigen, das allmählich alle Passagiere infiziert. Schließlich sieht sich der überfordert wirkende Leon Kennedy im Cockpit wieder, um das abstürzende Flugzeug Not zu landen. Sehr knapp. Nichts als brennende Teile und Verwüstung bleibt von der Landung übrig. Zu Leons Überraschung trifft er auf Sherry Birkin, die er damals mit Claire Redfield aus Raccoon City befreit hat, und einem Mann, den Sherry als Jake Muller vorstellt. Die beiden jungen Leute arbeiten vorübergehend zusammen bis Sherry den jungen Jake an die US-Regierung, besser gesagt an Derek Simmons übergeben hat, für den Sherry arbeitet, seit sie zum Field Agent ernannt wurde. Leon kann nicht glauben, dass Sherry für Simmons arbeitet und berichtet ihr, dass er der Übeltäter der Anschläge ist. Nun will er von ihr Simmons Position in China wissen, um seinen Gräueltaten ein Ende zu setzen. Sherry ist hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihrer Loyalität Simmons gegenüber und ihrer freundschaftlichen Zuneigung zu Leon, dem sie einst in Raccoon City das Leben verdankte. Zu Jakes Verwunderung taucht auf einmal Ustanak, eine BOW auf, die er Leon als Ex-Freundin vorstellt, die einfach nicht wüsste, wann Schluss wäre. Der Ustanak ist anscheinend hinter Jake her,so stellt er fest, seit ihm das letzte Mal das Abschütteln des BOws missglückt ist. Helena, Sherry, Jake und Leon müssen sich nun erstmal drum kümmern, das Monster loszuwerden. Dabei wird das Quartett wieder getrennt, jeder seine eigenen Wege. Auf dem Weg zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich laut Hunnigan Simmons aufhalten soll, trifft Leon erneut auf Ada, die diesmal aber ihm davonläuft. Leon und Helena laufen ihr hinterher, in der Hoffnung, etwas über Simmons herrauszufinden. Seltsamerweise stellt sie ihnen dutzende tödliche Fallen. Unglücklicherweise ist auch Chris Redfield hinter Ada her - jedoch um sie zu töten. Laut ihm trage sie die Kosten für den Tod seiner Männer, die durch sie ihr Leben lassen mussten. Zusammen mit Piers Nivans versucht er nun, Ada umzubringen. Während Leon die geheimnissvolle Frau für unschuldig befindet und Simmons als Wurzel des Bösen sieht, eröffnet Chris ihm, dass Ada zu Neo-Umbrella gehöre und für alles verantwortlich wäre. Während die beiden Männer ihren Streit austragen, gelingt es Ada zu fliehen. Piers und Chris folgen ihr, jedoch mit dem gezwungenen Versprechen, sie nicht zu töten. Für Leon ist sie eine Zeugin, die die Unschuld, und es lastet eine größe Schuld auf ihnen, der drei beweise. Leon und Helena hingegen begegnen kurz darauf Simmons, Sherry und Jake. Sherry gibt Leon einen Chip, auf dem Informationen enthalten sind, wie der C-Virus aufhalten werden kann, ehe sie Simmons, der die beiden nur ausschalten will, mit Jake entkommt. Simmons wird derweil von einem Zombie mit dem Virus beschossen und fängt an, zu mutieren. Leon und Helena folgen ihm, um ihn zu vernichten. Als sie glaubten, ihn an einer Brücke erledigt zu haben, schließen sie sich HQ, einer Rettungsorganisation, an, die die gesamte Gegend bereits evakuieren. Hunnigan meldet sich nach einiger Zeit und berichtet, dass Sherry und Jake entführt worden wären und als Geiseln auf einer Insel gefangen gehalten werden würden. Auf Leons Frage, ob sich gerade ein Kommando in ihrer Nähe aufhalte, stößt Hunnigan auf Chris, den sie zu ihm durchstellt. Dieser schreit ihn sogleich an, von der Stadt sofort weg zu kommen. In dem Moment nämlich rast eine mit dem Virus beladene Raktete auf die Stadt zu. Als sie zündet, versinkt die ganze Stadt in einer violetten Wolke - voll giftigem Nebel. Alle Bewohner verwandeln sich sogleich in Zombies. Leon und Helena sind zu Chris' Erleicherung noch am Leben. Leon trägt ihm und Piers auf, zur Insel zu fliegen und Sherry sowie Jake zu retten. Er berichtet ihm, dass Jake Albert Weskers Sohn sei und in seinem Blut Antikörper gegen den C-Virus besitze. Daraus könne man einen Impfstoff herstellen. Gerade, als Leon auflegen will, bekommt er unglücklicherweise noch von Chris zu Ohr, dass Ada Wong - zu Leons Erschüttern - tot sei. Schon bald finden die beiden heraus, dass Simmons doch noch nicht tot ist. Die Kämpfe, in denen sie ihn zu vernichten versuchen, scheitern kläglich. Als alle Hoffnungen verloren sind, Helena stark verwundet wird und auch Leon die sie umzingelnden Zombie-Chinesen nicht mehr zurückdrängen kann, taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Helikopter auf, in dem die totgeglaubte Ada Wong sitzt und die umherstreichenden Feinde auslöscht. Helena erholt sich zwischenzeitlich ein wenig und schafft es, gemeinsam mit Leon und Ada Simmons entgültig zu töten. Während Ada sich davon macht, überlässt sie den Helikopter Leon und Helena, die inzwischen festgestellt hat, dass das etwas zwischen Leon und dieser mysteriösen Frau läuft. Sie weiß, dass er verliebt in sie ist. In dem Heli finden die beiden Agenten Adas Schminkdöschen vor, in der sie einen Chip versteckt hält, auf dem Fotos von Simmons drauf sind, während er seine Übertaten plante. Nun können sie beweisen, dass weder Ada, noch Helena und Leon Schuld an dem Tod des Präsidenten und der Verbreitung des C-Viruses tragen. Doch Helena fühlt sich immernoch schuldig ... Tage später besucht Helena zusammen mit Hunnigan und Leon das Grab ihrer Schwester. Sie trauert immernoch darum, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, obwohl sie sie doch zumindest durch Simmons' Tod rächen konnte. Eigentlich hat sie geplant, nun von Leon wegen Verrates verhaftet zu werden, doch er spricht sie frei. Das, was sie getan hat, geschah nicht aus freiem Wille, sondern durch Erpressung. Sie solle sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Es war allein Simmons Schuld. Als sie wieder ins Auto steigen wollen übergibt Helena Leon Adas Schminkdose - für das nächste Mal, wenn er sie wiedersehe ... 'Chris Redfield/Piers Novans - Szenario' Datei: Chris_Piers_Theme.ogg 'Jake Muller/Sherry Birkin - Szenario' Datei:Jake_Sherry_Theme.ogg 'Ada Wong - Szenario' Datei:Ada_Theme.ogg 27. Juni 2013, Tiefsee im Nordatlantik. Charaktere Neuerungen Videos full|left|550 px Kategorie:Resident Evil-Spielereihe Kategorie:Capcom Kategorie:PC Kategorie:XBOX 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Survival Horror Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:XBOX One Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Oktober Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:März Kategorie:2016